Oneshot 2
by Kuroda117
Summary: El sucesor de Star Swirl, el barbudo a venido a probar que tan poderosa es la magia de la nueva princesa de Equestria


**Con esto mi mente vuelve a arrancar, ya que me quede en blanco y trabaje en este con el tiempo que tenia, espero les guste, solo algunas notas, Triqueta les parecera un nombre feo pero busquen que es para que sepan por que lo elegi, esto tomaria lugar antes de la cuarta temporada, obviamente estoy deseoso que ya comienze la cuarta temporada para sanar las heridas de la tercera, si pasara algo así me sorprenderia mucho, pronto continuare con las demas lo prometo...disfruten este oneshot**

SUCESOR

La magia de Twilight Sparkle había trascendido al poder resolver el hechizo incompleto de Star Swirl, este hecho llego hasta los rincones más alejados de Equestria, lo cual ha atraído el interés de alguien y ahora ha comenzado un largo viaje para llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la nueva princesa. Atraviesa los desiertos, junglas, ciudades, praderas, enfrentándose a los peligros del camino al avanzar solo, sin utilizar algún acompañamiento o armamento visible se abre camino con solo un deseo en su mente….probar la magia de la nueva princesa

Canterlot

-Muy bien Twilight, hoy te enseñare los deberes que deberás de hacer como princesa dice Celestia

-Estoy lista responde Twilight

-Y yo anotare todo dice Spike

-¡Princesa Celestia!

-¿Qué sucede? pregunta Celestia a uno de sus guardias

-Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos una situación en la entrada

-¿Qué clase de situación? Pregunta Celestia

-Un pony extraño desea entrar al castillo, dice que busca a la princesa Twilight

-¿A mí? pregunta Twilight

-¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE SAL DE DONDE ESTES!

-Esto es raro, tiene mucha insistencia en verte dice Spike

-Me pregunto, ¿qué asuntos tendrá conmigo? Se pregunta Twilight

En la entrada el castillo se halla un pony cubierto con una capa deseando entrar, pero los guardias se han puesto enfrente de él además de levantar el puente

-¡Retírese, en estos momentos no puede ser atendido!

-Un simple guardia no puede darme ordenes, apartaos si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias, mis asuntos solo pueden ser tratados directamente con la supuesta princesa dice el extraño

-¡Esta es la última advertencia, no nos obligue usar la fuerza!

-¿Usar la fuerza dices?...pero si son como hormigas queriéndose enfrentar a un rio de lava dice el extraño

-¿Pero qué?

De repente los guardias diurnos son alzados por los aires y arrojados hacia la fosa, después el puente es bajado por magia y varios guardias diurnos y nocturnos salen a enfrentarlo

-¡Tengan cuidado, usa magia el intruso!

-Je…..¿y de que les serviría saberlo?...ya les dije que se aparten indica el extraño comenzando a transformar a cada guardia en piedra

-¡ALTO AHÍ INTRUSO! Grita la princesa Luna

-Chsss….pero si es la hermana menor, así que regresaste de la luna…..espero que esa estadía le haya hecho bien dice el extraño

-¡Basta de charlas, tus acciones no se quedaran sin castigo! Amenaza Luna lanzando un rayo mágico hacia el extraño

-Por favor, con ese nivel de magia no podemos ni divertirnos dice el extraño cubriéndose solo con su capa

-¡Imposible! Dice Luna

-Sera mejor que se haga a un lado, no quisiera dañar a alguien como usted dice el extraño

-¡No me gusta que me subestimen, ahora veras! Amenaza Luna juntando una gran cantidad de magia y volviéndose en su forma de Night Mare Moon

-¡Luna, detente! Ordena Celestia

-¡Hermana mayor! Dice Luna

-¡Tu!...¿cómo te atreves a invadir este lugar y lastimar a los guardia que lo protegen? Pregunta Celestia

-Lamento eso princesa, pero ellos se interponían en mis asuntos dice el extraño inclinándose frente a ella

-¡Desconviértelos ahora mismo! Ordena Celestia

-Como ordene responde el extraño dejando salir un cuerno que empieza a brillar y los guardias regresan a su forma original

-El remedio de Cockatrice….pero fue empleada en todos al mismo tiempo dice Twilight llegando al lugar

-Por fin…ya era hora de que aparecieras dice el extraño quitándose la capucha, mostrando una melena roja, ojos azules además de tener un color de piel gris

-¿Quién eres tú?...¿qué es lo que deseas conmigo? Pregunta Twilight

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Triqueta, y vine a desafiarte Twilight Sparkle

-¿A mí?...¿pero por qué? pregunta Twilight

-Por ser una de las que resolvió un hechizo de Star Swirl, el barbudo….dice Triqueta acercándose a Twilight

-Detente ahí…cualquier asunto que tengas que tratar con ella, tendrás que explicármelo a mí, no permitiré que vengas a amenazarla y atacarla indica Celestia

-No tiene opción…como un sucesor de el gran mago de Equestria, tengo permitido retarla dice Triqueta

-¿Sucesor?...¿cómo alguien como tu puede ser sucesor de alguien tan respetado como él? Pregunta Luna

-Star Swirl fue un gran mago muy poderoso, creo cientos de hechizos mágicos de los cuales muchos han llegado a dominar, pero solo los talentosos y dignos logran resolver sus hechizos a la perfección indica Triqueta

-¿Y acaso tú has logrado dominarlo? Pregunta Spike

-En efecto….dedique mi vida a aprender y resolver sus hechizos más complicados….aquellos que le siguieron a su primer hechizo de magia que quedó inconcluso….supongo que la princesa Celestia podrá ilustrarlas mejor dice Triqueta

-¿Qué está diciendo?...se supone que todos sus hechizos están en el castillo lejos de aquellos que podrían darle mal uso dice Twilight

-En efecto…pero a pesar de que en la biblioteca están sus libros más reconocidos….después de su fallo con el de la amistad, decidió abandonar Equestria y continuar con otras investigaciones…creando varios libros y pergaminos que aparentemente, han sido encontrados dice Celestia

-En efecto….sus hallazgos en el área de la magia nunca fueron detenidos, logre localizarlos todos al ser su sucesor elegido, los estudie y domine para después destruirlos, cada libro y pergamino que había escrito no deben de ser del conocimiento más que de aquel digno, si se preguntan por qué fui elegido, eso es porque al nacer ya poseía una cutie mark que demuestra mi naturaleza mágica, además yo no fui concebido de la misma manera que todos los demás, mi madre se embarazo de forma misteriosa, no hubo alguien que se le acercara o llegara a tocar, ella me explico que fue por magia pura….al principio me rehusaba a creer eso, ¿qué clase de misión o plan tendría el destino para crearme de esa manera?, pero después en mis sueños se me apareció un libro, este sueño se repitió varias veces hasta que decidí dejar mi hogar y buscarlo, tarde meses en encontrarlo, perdido en el fondo de una gran cueva lo encontré, al leerlo me di cuenta que este libro fue escrito por Star Swirl, y los demás sueños que tuve después de ese fueron exactamente los mismo, cada sueño me guiaba a un libro de magia o pergamino, incremente mi inteligencia, espíritu, fuerza y magia para dominar cada hechizo escrito en ellos, y como ya lo mencione….destruí cada una uno para que nadie más se atreviera a leerlo o usarlo explica Triqueta

-¡Monstruo!...¿cómo te atreviste a destruir un legado como eso?, es cierto que la magia de Star Swirl es poderosa y a la ves peligrosa, pero no tenías derecho a destruirlos reclama twilight

-Di lo que quieras…..esperaba que con todo este conocimiento podría resolver su ultimo hechizo que dejo antes de abandonar a la sociedad, pero tú lo descifraste antes, incluso te has vuelto una alicornio y una nueva regente en Equestria….eso es algo que no puedo permitir, no te has ganado el derecho de llamarte princesa siquiera dice Triqueta

-Triqueta…..Twilight Sparkle ha realizado grandes logros a través de su vida, es por eso que logro realizar lo que Star Swirl no pudo y se ha ganado el derecho de ser una princesa dice Celestia

-Tal vez si, tal vez no….pero como el sucesor, el heredero de Star Swirl tengo que poner a prueba su "magia"…..así que Twilight Sparkle, tendremos un duelo mágico dentro de tres días, eso será suficiente para que estés lista, puedes elegir el lugar del encuentro dice Triqueta

-¡No puedes venir a reclamar ni ordenar nada, te quitare lo arrogante por la fuerza! amenaza Luna

-¡Detente Luna!...no es necesario que hagas eso….Twilight, no tienes que demostrar nada, ni tampoco aceptar su reto dice Celestia

-¿Eso cree princesa?, hasta mis modales tienen un límite…si ella se rehúsa o tratan de evitar o intervenir, me veré forzado a quitarle su magia por completo dice Triqueta

-¿Qué?...eso no es posible dice Spike

-Lo es…..ya que si ella pierde tendrá que ceder el hechizo que realizo y olvidar a usar magia el resto de sus días, y además puedo destruir este lugar antes del anochecer…traten de impedir que reclame lo que me pertenece y serán consumidas, ni con todos sus guardias y magia lograran detenerme amenaza Triqueta

-Entiendo….acepto tu reto, no permitiré que hagas algo tan malo como eso dice Twilight

-Twilight….dice Celestia

-Bien….en caso de que ganes te cederé una magia que te será de utilidad y además te reconoceré como digna de usar la magia de Star Swirl y de que seas una princesa…..hasta entonces Twilight Sparkle dice Triqueta retirándose del lugar siendo muy bien vigilado por los guardias

-No debiste aceptar Twilight Sparkle dice Luna

-Debía, no podía dejar que cumpliera su amenaza…si es verdad quien dice ser, entonces lo habría logrado y no quiero que ningún pony sufra dice Twilight

-Entiendo….será mejor que descanses, Luna….encárgate de los heridos por favor ordena Celestia

-Como ordenes hermana responde Luna

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto Twilight? Pregunta celestia

-No lo sé, con el simple hecho de estar enfrente de él logro convertir a los guardias en piedra e incluso resistió la magia de la princesa Luna….temo que no pueda vencerlo dice Twilight

-Descuida….estoy segura que hallaras la forma….ahora descansa, a sido un día muy para todos….mañana veremos qué podemos hacer dice Celestia

Twilight entra a su cuarto pensando en que si pierde todo por lo que trabajo, ¿que pasara después?, su vida siempre ha sido aprender todo sobre la magia, además de que con ello ayudo a muchos ponys e incluso a sus amigas, tal vez él tenga razón y no merezca ser una princesa o incluso haber logrado resolver el hechizo incompleto de Star Swirl, apenas empieza la noche no logra conciliar el sueño y se queda despierta sin cerrar siquiera los ojos

-Pobre Twilight, desearía ayudarla dice Spike

-Y puedes, escribe lo que te diré….y mándala lo más pronto posible ordena Celestia

-A la orden obedece Spike

Triqueta se adentra en el bosque de Everfree buscando un sitio para pasar la noche, y halla el hogar de Zecora

-Toc-Toc-

-¿Quién es? pregunta Zecora

-Solo un humilde viajero que busca un lugar a donde pasar la noche responde Triqueta

-Esa voz, la escuche en algún sitio hace tiempo dice Zecora

-En efecto, Zecora….ha pasado tiempo desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron dice Triqueta

-Triqueta….me alegro de verte, adelante pasa dice Zecora

-Muchas gracias Zecora, veo que sigues practicando tu magia dice Triqueta

-Al igual que tú, ¿pero qué asuntos te han traído a estas tierras?, creí que seguirías cazando los sueños que veías dice Zecora

-En efecto lo sigo haciendo, como el sucesor es mi deber encontrar cada libro y pergamino, aprenderlo y destruirlo…una vez que termine decidiré entonces mi siguiente paso, pero olvidando eso por el momento, ¿conoces a Twilight Sparkle? Pregunta Triqueta

-La nueva princesa de Equestria, he visto que tiene un gran futuro además de muchos retos más….y se que uno de ellos eres tu dice Zecora

-No cuestionare tu visión y tampoco te preguntare su desenlace, pero es cierto, vine a ponerla a prueba y ver si es en verdad digna de ser poseedora de esta nueva magia, Star Swirl hizo ese hechizo para poder abrir esta nueva magia…pero su inexperiencia en la amistad se lo impidió terminar, ese último hechizo era la llave para abrirlo, supongo que por eso la princesa Celestia la estuvo guiando para que sucediera dice Triqueta

-No te diré que desistas o impediré de alguna forma, estoy segura que no le harás daño alguno a pesar de que el asunto se vuelva más grande, solo te pediré que por ningún motivo la obligues a usar el máximo de su poder dice Zecora

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ver el nivel que alcanza su magia….solo así podré estar seguro que podrá con lo que vendrá después, sabes muy bien como yo que hay seres que no desistirán en tratar de obtener de cualquier forma un gran poder como ese dice Triqueta

-Je…¿y no será por la otra cosa? Pregunta Zecora

-Búrlate si quieres Zecora, si llega a pasar pasara….no hay que adelantar futuros que no han llegado aún dice Triqueta

-De acuerdo….entonces te deseo suerte en tu prueba dice Zecora

-Gracias Zecora, eres la única ser que me conoce tal como soy dice Triqueta

-Eso es por nuestro encuentro en tus viajes….cuando te conocí apenas y tenías la estatura de ahora, eras muy joven pero decidido además de tener en tus ojos el poder de una gran magia dice Zecora

-Y por eso puedo confiar en ti, sabes que mi poder no tiene límite alguno….y si juntas a otro ser similar….dice Triqueta

-Un ser supremo en magia puede ser creado….¿no crees que deberías de decírselo? Pregunta Zecora

-Como dije, no hay que adelantar nada….todo sucederá si se toman las decisiones correctas dice Triqueta

-Solo evita llegar a los extremos dice Zecora

-No prometo nada, si ella no logra superarlo…..su vida como la conoce terminara dice Triqueta

A la mañana siguiente

-Casi no logre dormir nada….¿qué tipo de duelo será?...¿cómo la ves que enfrente a Trixie?...si es así deberé de estar centrada en mis hechizos para lograr un gran dominio y control en ellos dice Twilight

-Oh….y esta ves puedes aparecer una lluvia de pasteles dice Pinkie pie

-¿Pinkie Pie?...¿que haces aquí? pregunta Twilight

-Y no soy la única dice Pinkie Pie

-Todas estamos aquí sugarcube dice Applejack

-Pero…¿Por qué? pregunta Twilight

-Spike nos envió un mensaje de que estabas en problemas, y vinimos a ayudarte dice Rainbow

-Así es cariño…no dejaremos que ningún rufián te haga daño dice Rarity

-Uh….te apoyaremos en lo que podamos dice Fluttershy

-Spike…..dice Twilight

-Se que estas molesta, pero no podía dejar que pasaras esto sola dice Spike

-Descuida, no estoy enojada, si no feliz…gracias dice Twilight

-Entonces dinos que debemos de hacer y te ayudaremos dice Rainbow

-Nada dice Twilight

-¿Qué?...pero podemos ayudarte mucho dice Applejack

-Con que estén a mi lado es suficiente para lograr este reto….siempre estuvieron junto a mi antes de ser la que soy ahora y eso será suficiente para superarlo, mi magia es sobre amistad y necesitare eso para vencerlo dice Twilight

-Estaremos siempre a tu lado Twilight, en las buenas y en las malas dice Rarity

-Por supuesto, somos un gran equipo dice Spike

-Muy bien…demostrare que el derecho de ser una alicornio lo gane con esfuerzo y dedicación además de poder terminar el hechizo de Star Swirl dice Twilight

Durante el lapso de los tres días, la princesa Twilight aprendió todos los hechizos conocidos y los libros que poseía de Star Swirl, apoyado por sus amigas, sus mentoras y su familia para enfrentar a Triqueta mientras el meditaba en silencio en Everfree, hasta que el día llego…

-Bueno….es hora dice Twilight

-Por favor, no hagas nada peligroso….pase lo que pase siempre estaremos junto a ti dice Spike

-Descuida Spike….eso lo se muy bien responde Twilight

-Princesa Twilight, el ha llegado

-Gracias….vamos Spike ordena Twilight

Twilight recorre los pasillos mientras cada guardia le hace honores y los sirvientes observan a su princesa avanzar a su duelo, Celestia, Luna y Candance también estaban presentes al igual que su familia y su hermano Shining Armor, sus amigas Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Rarity la escoltan al salir del castillo los metros que faltaban hacia donde estaba su oponente esperándola junto con Zecora

-Veo que has juntado un gran público Twilight Sparkle dice Triqueta

-Ellos son los mas importantes en mi vida, cada uno de ellos son mi fuerza para enfrentarte dice Twilight

-¿En serio?...entonces planeas tener nuestro duelo aquí….eso me parece muy poco inteligente dice Triqueta

-(Twilight….espero no tomes esto a la ligera) piensa Zecora

-Me dejaste escoger el sitio del duelo y eso será aquí….puedes comenzar cuando quieras dice Twilight

-Primero las damas…deseo saber algo dice Triqueta

-Gracias….Applejack, Rarity dice Twilight

Ambas ponys pasan al frente y Twilight usa un hechizo de edad sobre de ellas volviéndolas pequeñas potras y después a ancianas para después volverlas a su estado normal, todo el público aplaude por tal desempeño…..pero….

-¿Esto es una broma? Pregunta Triqueta

-¡Ha….en tu cara, veamos si puedes superar eso! dice Rainbow

-Espera Triqueta, ella no esta preparada aun para esto dice Zecora

-Por supuesto que lo está, cuando se trata de magia no hay quien se le compare dice Pinkie Pie

-Si….es un buen momento para retirarte ahora dice Applejack

-Así es querido, además tu capa esta muy fuera de moda….quedaría bien en otro tono dice Rarity

-Este…..es buena dice Fluttershy

-Es mejor que te disculpes con ella ahora mismo dice Spike

-¡Pincesa Celestia, creí que su pupila entendería lo que es un duelo contra mí! Dice Triqueta

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? pregunta Celestia

-Hablo de él duelo antiguo de hechiceros, no estas tonterías dice Triqueta

-¡Detente, esos duelos están prohibidos!, incluso Star Swirl estuvo de acuerdo con eso dice Celestia

-¡Yo soy el sucesor de Star Swirl, y puedo hacerlo! indica Triqueta

-¡Basta, si sigues con eso nos veremos forzadas a intervenir! Dice Celestia bajando al duelo junto con Candance y Luna

-¿Pero que hice mal? Pregunta Twilight

-¡Twilight!...¡es mejor que te retires ahora! dice Zecora

-Hmp…..creí haber quedado claro lo que pasaría si intervenían dice Triqueta

-Por favor….jamás me dijiste que sería un duelo antiguo…no puedo permitir que llegues a tales extremos dice Zecora uniéndose con las princesas

-Zecora….bueno Twilight….esa fue una buena jugada, dejar que otros peleen por ti dice Triqueta

-¡Por favor, princesa Celestia, princesa Luna, princesa Candance, Zecora!...este es mi duelo, no puedo dejar que hagan esto dice Twilight

-Twilight…este duelo es más de lo que puedes manejar, no puedo dejar que pierdas incluso la vida dice Celestia

-¿La vida?...un momento….¿que sucede aquí? pregunta Rainbow

-Basta de charlas, si van a entrometerse mas….entonces tendremos este duelo en otro lado dice Triqueta

Ante sus ojos Twilight desaparece en un pestañeo al igual que Triqueta, dejando a todos confundidos y asustados

-¡Demonios Triqueta! Dice Zecora

-¿A dónde se fueron?, ¿qué le paso a Twilight? Pregunta Rarity

-Se la llevo a otro plano….para tener su duelo responde Zecora

-¿A que dimensión?...estoy seguro que podremos llegar hasta ella dice Luna

-No es tan sencillo Luna…..sabía que debía de evitarlo, pero creí que…..no puedo creer que esto suceda dice Celestia

-¿A dónde se la habrá llevado? Pregunta Candance

En algún plano existencial

-¿Dónde estoy?...¿que sucedió con Canterlot? Pregunta Twilight a no ver nada en ese mundo

-Estamos en algún punto muerto del tiempo…no hay noche, no hay día, no hay nada….es perfecto para nuestro duelo dice Triqueta quitándose su capa y mostrando su cutie mark que son tres óvalos entrelazados

-¿Por qué me trajiste?, ¿qué es un duelo antiguo? Pregunta Twilight

-Hice un hechizo de tele-transportación de alto nivel, uno de los libros de Star Swirl indica cómo hacerlo y un duelo antiguo significa que puedes usar toda clase de magia para defenderte, y la regla es simple, uno es derrotado si cae por agotamiento, heridas o muerte, simple dice Triqueta

-P-P-Pero….eso no se hace desde hace siglos dice Twilight

-Debiste imaginar que sería así, pero me subestimaste…..estas son las grandes ligas de magia, ahora prepárate….te enseñare lo que es en verdad manejar la magia de Star Swirl…..este hechizo lo aprendí del pergamino de fuego, el papel fue hecho con la lava de un volcán…..el hechizo N°26 del pergamino de fuego, ¡Burn Ball! Dice Triqueta usando el poder mágico de su cuerno para hacer una gran bola de fuego

-¿Pero?...ese hechizo….no puede ser de Star Swirl dice Twilight

-Lo es…..ya te lo dije, después de su fallo se adentró más allá de lo que había estudiado…te sorprendería el nivel de magia que alcanzo, incluso hay magia que puede revertir tu estado volviéndote a ser lo que eras al principio…pero basta de charlas, probemos como manejas esto dice Triqueta arrojándole la bola de fuego

Twilight sabe que no lograra esquivar tal ataque, por lo que utiliza un hechizo de burbuja de agua para protegerse y así disminuir el efecto cuando pase sobre de ella

-Bien….buena jugada, tu turno dice Triqueta

-(Esto es impensable…no puedo hacer ese tipo de magia como el) piensa Twilight mientras trata de hallar una solución

Canterlot

-Tenemos que hacer algo, quien sabe que cosas le hará ese sujeto dice Rainbow

-¡Hay que llamar a los bomberos, a la policía, al ejército, a alguien! dice Pinkie Pie

-Tranquilícense, princesa….debe de haber una forma de ayudar a Twilight dice Applejack

-Lo se….solo espero que lleguen pronto dice Celestia

En el plano

-Hechizo N° 69 del libro de la tierra, escrito sobre el diamante más duro concebido en el mundo….¡Pillar of Sacred Earth! Invoca Triqueta sacando varias columnas alrededor de Twilight

Parecía acorralada, pero Twilight usa sus alas para escapar por arriba y tener ventaja sobre él

-Volar no te ayudara a ganar, como tampoco escapar….Hechizo N° 45 del pergamino bestial, escrito sobre la piel del más peligroso animal del mundo, tuve que raparlo je…..¡Chimera Wings! Invoca Triqueta dos pares de alas de murciélago para volar también por el aire

-Hechizo N° 63…!Chill Wind! Invoca Twilight un hechizo de viento congelante que recibe de llego Triqueta, pero este es roto en el mismo momento

-No está mal…..Hechizo N° 20 del libro Glacial, escrito en el hielo perpetuo…..¡Deathfrost! invoca Triqueta un poderoso ventarrón helado que logra congelar a Twilight y ella cae al suelo

Al momento de caer el hielo se rompe y ella es liberada de su prisión, pero se encuentra agotada por tratar de resistir los primeros ataques

-¿Cansada?...pero si apenas empieza la diversión….en verdad me estas decepcionando mucho Twilight Sparkle dice Triqueta

-¿Por qué Star Swirl crearía magia tan desastrosa y malvada? Pregunta Twilight al tratar de levantarse

-¿Por qué?…..creí que eras mas lista….hechizo N° 85 del libro de los cielos, escrito en el arcoíris…..¡Healing Grace! Invoca Triqueta a dos pegasos blancos que dejan caer sus plumas sobre Twiligth haciendo que se recupere de inmediato

-Estoy mejor….esta magia es….dice Twilight

-En efecto, un hechizo curativo que ni los mejores unicornio podrían lograr…..no solo se hechizos ofensivos y defensivos, si no también hechizos de sanación….puedo incluso curar cualquier enfermedad, soy casi divino….Star Swirl creo todo esto para hacer a un único y poderoso hechicero más grande que el….pero tu estas dándome una mala demostración de tu "magia", tendrás que disculparme ya que esto se termina ahora dice Triqueta

Canterlot

-¡Ya regresamos princesa! dice Fluttershy

-Venimos tan rápido como pudimos, pero aquí están los elementos de la harmonía dice Spike

-De acuerdo, pónganselos rápido….las utilizaremos para que sean el apoyo de Twiligth ordena Celestia

-¿Pero como llegaremos hasta ella? pregunta Rarity

-Nosotros utilizaremos nuestra magia, incluso la de Discord y la de Shining Armor servirá…todos los unicornios nos apoyaran….tenemos que hacerlo rápido, pónganse en posición ordena Celestia

Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy forman una estrella que comienza a brillar, mientras las princesas Celestia, Luna y Candance, junto con DIscord, Shining Armor y todos los demás unicornios usan su magia para darle fuerza a Zecora que comienza a meditar en medio de ellas para ayudarlas a llegar hasta Twilight

-Hechizo N° 50 del libro de las sombras, solo en la obscuridad absoluta puede leerse….¡Smoke Scorching! Invoca Triqueta una nube obscura que cubre por completo a Twilight

-(Esta obscuridad, es muy diferente a la del rey Sombra…no puedo sentir mi cuerpo….estoy acabada) piensa Twilight mientras era consumida por la obscuridad

-¡NO TE RINDAS TWILIGHT!

-(¿Rainbow?)

-¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ CONTIGO!

-(Applejack)

-¡NUNCA ABANDONAREMOS A UNA AMIGA CUANDO MAS NOS NECESITA!

(Pinkie Pie)

-¡CARIÑO, TODAS SOMOS TUS AMIGAS!

-(Rarity)

-¡es por eso que…JAMAS TE DEJAREMOS SOLA!

-(Fluttershy….todas están aquí….es cierto….mientras ellas estén conmigo, puedo superar cualquier reto) piensa Twilight

-¿Eh? se pregunta Triqueta

De repente una gran luz sale de la nube, desapareciéndola por completo y dejando a Twilight libre y lista para continuar

-Ya veo…los elementos de la harmonía….tus amigas te están brindando una gran ayuda…puedo permitirlo dice Triqueta al ver como Twilight era rodeada por los elementos de la harmonía

-Ese fue el hechizo N°12…¡Light of Friendship! mi propia magia indica Twilight

-Interesante….veamos cómo puedes con esto, hechizo N° 61 del pergamino de huesos, hallado en un vertedero del cementerio….¡Bone Knight! Invoca Triqueta a varios ponys esqueletos que se lanzan contra Twilight

-Hechizo N° 23…¡Pinkie Explosion! Invoca Twilight varias Pinkie Pie que saltan alegremente contra los esqueletos y cuando chocan contra ellos explotan

-Ughhhh….

-Hechizo N°45….¡Ursa Attack! Invoca Twilight una enorme Ursa mayor que ruge con ferocidad contra Triqueta

-Hechizo N° 74 del libro Oceánico, hallado en las profundidades del océano…¡Tidal Wave! Invoca Triqueta una marejada que arrastra a la ursa hasta atrás, haciéndola desaparecer

-Hechizo N° 90…¡Sonic Rainboom! Invoca Twilight a Rainbow Dash que empieza a volar a gran velocidad para hacer su explosión sónica contra Triqueta

-Hechizo N° 5 del pergamino del destino, solo si confías en lo que ves puedes hacerlo realidad o no dice Triqueta haciéndose transparente evitando el ataque

-(Esto no puede continuar así) piensa Twilight

-Hechizo N° 36 del libro de bestias, hallado en la guarida de la mas mortífera fiera devora-ponys….¡Cerberus! invoca Triqueta a un gran perro de dos cabezas que comienza a abalanzarse contra Twilight

-Hechizo N° 5…..¡Calm The Beast! Invoca Twilight a Fluttershy que comienza a cantar tranquilizando a la bestia que se duerme hasta que desaparece

-Hechizo N° 20 del libro verde, único en su clase al ser hecho con el árbol del mundo….¡Trent! invoca Triqueta a varios árboles que cargan contra Twilight aprisionándola con sus enredaderas

-Hechizo N° 2…..¡Harvest Time! Invoca Twilight a Applejack que con su poderosa patada se deshace de cada árbol

-Nada mal…dame tu mejor hechizo ordena Triqueta

-Hechizo N° 51…..¡Unicorn Spell! Invoca Twilight a varias imágenes de unicornios donde contaba entre ellas a Rarity, Trixie, Lyra, Sweetie y varios mas que lanzan un potente rayo en contra de Triqueta

-Hechizo N° 2 del pergamino escudo, hallado en el imperio de cristal cuando está activo el corazón….¡Hearth Shield! Invoca Triqueta un escudo mágico que detiene el rayo de los unicornios, pero la explosión es muy grande que cubre todo con una gran nube de humo

-*Coff*Coff*-

-Bravo…..bravo….has demostrado hechizos que nadie más ha visto en su vida, de esto era lo que hablaba, tu magia de amistad aplaude Triqueta con sus cascos

-Espero entiendas que ambos estamos iguales ahora, no hay necesidad de continuar dice Twilight

-Tienes razón…es increíble que en tan solo un duelo hallas dominado nueva magia que ni siquiera sabias que tenías dice Triqueta

-Eso es porque no lo estoy haciendo sola, me apoyo en cada una de mis amigas y en los que confían en mi…no puedo perder y defraudarlos dice Twilight

-Entiendo, entonces todo terminara con lo que sigue…será mejor que prepares tu mejor hechizo….ya que este es el hechizo N°1 del libro solar, encontrado en el único lugar del planeta donde nunca se hace la noche…..¡Solar Beam! Indica Triqueta mientras haciende hacia arriba para empezar a brillar y juntar energía en su cuerno

-¡Por favor, no hay que llegar a esto!….no me escucha…dice Twilight

-(Tranquila Twilight, todas nosotros te apoyamos, demostrémosle a ese tipo que nada de lo que haga podrá romper la amistad que creaste con nosotras) dice Rainbow

-Entiendo, ¿están listas? Pregunta Twilight

Twilight Sparkle comienza a brillar mientras los elementos se vuelven a la forma de sus amigas y ambas se unen para formar el arcoíris de la amistad mientras Triqueta brilla con la potencia del sol, ambos juntan una gran cantidad de poder para lanzarlo en un gran rayo que colidan entre ellas, el aire se comienza a agitar, el suelo se quiebra y el sitio del plano comienza a quebrarse, ni uno de los dos cede en su ataque, pero al lado de Twilight comienzan a aparecer uno a uno cada pony que se encontraba apoyando a su princesa, aumentando el poder de Twilight

-(Ya veo en que fallaste Star Swirl….querías ser el primero que manejara este poder para unir más a los ponys, pero al momento de no lograrlo decidiste crear más magia que se le igualara, pero nunca lo hallaste…..soy el legado de tu fallo…..pero ya no más, ya que hay alguien que hace el papel que debías desempeñar…estoy satisfecho con el resultado) piensa Triqueta mientras aumenta mas su poder

El incremento de energía de ambos provoca que ocurra una gran explosión en el lugar, la conexión que tenían sus amigas con Twilight se había roto, por lo que ignoran que a sucedido, al momento de disiparse la nube de humo, se observa a Twilight todavía de pie mientras que Triqueta permanece en el suelo, estaba claro quien había sido el ganador de esta contienda, Twilight comienza a acercarse con dificultad a Triqueta, al momento de llegar a su lado observa que aun respira y ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos

-Vamos…..termina….sella tu….victoria dice Triqueta

Triqueta esperaba que lo terminara, pero no fue así ya que Twilight por fin se desploma a su lado y ambos se quedan en el suelo un buen rato

-Creo…que…gane….fuiste un duro…oponente dice Twilight

-Je….por solo un poco….ahora deja que me recupere….nos regresare a Canterlot….donde podras celebrar tu victoria dice Triqueta

-Más bien pareció un largo entrenamiento….ya que la magia que use….ni siquiera ha sido escrito dice Twilight

-Es tu propia magia que has creado, era lógico que lo crearas en este duelo ya que llevamos casi dos años peleando dice Triqueta

-¿Cómo? Pregunta Twilight

-En este sitio el tiempo pasa más rápido, mientras que en Equestria pasa normal….creí que sentirías el cansancio de inmediato, pero aguantaste mas que yo dice Triqueta

-Ya veo…me siento afortunada de seguir viva dice Twilight

-"Desde la montaña hasta el mar, desde la luna hasta el sol, sabiendo que deseas, a su lado aparecerás" dice Triqueta

-¿Qué es eso? pregunta Twilight

-Es el hechizo que te dije que obtendrías si me derrotabas, resuélvelo dice Triqueta

Twilight piensa por un segundo o tal vez una semana ya que el tiempo seguía pasando muy rápidamente hasta que

-"Desde el lugar más remoto, hasta el lugar más cercano, sabes que contaras con el apoyo y amor de lo que amas, sin importar donde lo hallas" dice Twilight mientras su tiara vuelve a brillar en una gran función de colores hasta que se detiene

-Bien….has aprendido una gran magia, podrás siempre llegar a cualquier lado solo teniendo la imagen de lo que deseas alcanzar, sin importar el lugar o la distancia dice Triqueta

-¿En verdad?...gracias….veo que Star Swirl no era muy bueno rimando dice Twilight

-Todos sus hechizos tenían que ser resueltos, así solo los dignos podrían usarlos…..créeme, no ha sido sencillo….es hora de que partamos a Canterlot, deben de estar preocupadas por ti dice Triqueta

-"De uno a otro, de otro a uno, la marca del destino de uno, estando sola se completa" dice Twilight

-¿Qué haces? pregunta Triqueta

-Resuélvelo…antes de irnos, quisiera que lo resolvieras dice Twilight

-…entiendo…"Todos nosotros juntos, juntos como amigos, con las marcas de nuestros destinos como uno solo ¡Ahí, la magia sin fin, yace!" dice Triqueta mientras sus ojos se envuelven en un gran resplandor multicolorido

-Eso fue muy rápido dice Twilight

-Hablas con el que ha resuelto casi todos sus hechizos escritos….sabía que podría entenderlo, ya que la única verdadera amiga que he tenido a sido Zecora, gracias….princesa Twilight dice Triqueta

Canterlot

-¿Y ahora como sabremos qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Twilight? Pregunta Rarity

-Espero no este herida dice Fluttershy

-Descuida Fluttershy, no lo estoy dice Twilight apareciendo en un parpadeo a su lado

-¡TWILIGHT!

Todas abrazan a Twilight mientras los demás aplauden su regreso y celebran que halla vuelto con ellos

-Lo lograste Twilight, has superado el reto del sucesor de Star Swirl dice Zecora

-¿Pero dónde esta? ese Tri….como se llame pregunta Rainbow

-A desaparecido, seguro que se fue con la cola entre las patas dice Spike

-No…un segundo, regreso en seguida dice Twilight desapareciendo del lugar

Mas a delante en Everfree

-Ahora a buscar el siguiente dice Triqueta

-¡Espera! Ordena Twilight al aparecer cerca de él gracias al nuevo hechizo que aprendió

-Princesa….¿qué hace aquí?...ya no es necesario tener que encontrarnos dice Triqueta

-Pero no tienes por qué irte, estoy segura que puedo convencerlos de que tú y yo ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias dice Twilight

-Es necesario, debo recorrer este camino para terminar de aprender la magia de Star Swirl dice Triqueta

-¿Eso quiere decir que es el adiós y nunca regresaras? Pregunta Twilight

-….no…..responde Triqueta

-¿Entonces? pregunta Twilight

-Supongo que volveré…..pero solo lo hare por ti….cuando el camino este completo regresare para servirle princesa Twilight….puede considerarlo una promesa del cual sellare de esta forma dice Triqueta tomando la pata derecha de Twilight y le besa el casco

-Es-ste….no-no-n-o….era, necesario eso dice Twilight apenada

-Tal vez si, tal vez no….dile a Zecora que me dio gusto volver a verla dice Triqueta mientras se pierde por el camino dejando a Twilight algo deseosa de volver a verlo más adelante en su vida, pero más pruebas vendrían en camino para volverse completamente la regente de Equestria y que el destino los volviera a juntar….

Fin


End file.
